Gregory Fischbach
King Gregory Fischbach (132-201) was the fifth King of Cartham, ruling from 197 until his death. He was the only child of Arthur Fischbach II and his wife Krea Fiennes. He married Juliana Dudley in 165, and they had five children; Dimia, Krea, Juliana, Gregory, and Henry. Biography Early life Gregory Fischbach was born in 132 to King Arthur Fischbach II and Queen Krea Fischbach I. He was weak and sickly at birth and cried all the time. He refused to nurse from wet nurses and would only nurse at his mother's breast. He was so unlike the king that it was rumored that he could not be the son of Young Prince Arthur, who was a peerless warrior, and that perhaps his father had been one of the singers or mummers Krea delighted in. Gregory was trained by the Crownguard, and although he was an adequate fighter, he lacked his father's size and strength. Gregory was married to Juliana Dudley in 165. Their marriage was a political match. Together they had five children; Dimia, Krea, Juliana, Gregory, and Henry. By 190, Gregory came to believe that he would never rule Cartham himself, as his father was nearing a hundred years old. However, Gregory's father died in 197, at the age of one hundred and one. Gregory had been in Cairistiona, but promptly flew his Griffin to the Royal Castle for the funeral and his coronation. After his father's funeral, Gregory claimed his father's throne. Reign Though his claim to the throne was legitimate, there were some who cast doubt on his ability to rule, citing that he was nothing like his father. Within the first year of his reign, uprisings led by four rebels rose throughout the realm. The first of these occurred in the heartlands, where a bandit outlaw claimed to be the grandson of one of the Fischbachs' older brothers who was believed to have left no heirs. In Sealin, a man claiming to be the Goddess reborn began to garner followers, while in the wastelands Queen Phaidra began to gather an army of Ambersight Elves who wished to avenge the destruction wrought upon Labhruinn during the War of the Serpent. Finally, in the highlands, the Queen of Maoldonaich was taken captive by her own sister, Eirisse. Convinced that the smallfolk loved him, Gregory did not understand why people felt the need to rebel against him. He considered sending messengers to the four rebels, to learn why they rebelled. While Gregory was unable to decide how to best handle the rebels, the lords of Cartham took matters into their own hands. Eirisse was penned up in the Temple of Shadows while Prince Henry traveled to Maoldonaich to resolve the situation. Lord Colden Sisk sent his fleet to various islands in the Carthian Sea, where thousands of the man claiming to be the Goddess' followers were massacred. The man himself was slain as well, and his head was sent to Gregory. The largest of the threats, Queen Phaidra, was discouraged by Sisk's massacre and held off on her attack for nearly two decades. The bandit outlaw lasted the longest of all the rebels, but he too was eventually defeated. When all these insurrections finally ended, Gregory rewarded all lords and knights who had led their forces against the rebels with gold, titles, and land. Eventually, the king fell ill. By the turn of the century, most of the realm had turned against him, believing him to be a weak leader and lacking faith in the Goddess. Thousands of assassins prowled the roads, threatening and slaying any of the king's supporters, while dozens of lords took up arms against the Royal Family. Gregory died in 201, after ruling only four years, at the age of sixty-nine. Years later, some people suggested that the Assassin Order had been responsible for Gregory's sudden death. They cited the Order's slaughter of Gregory's children years later as evidence of their vendetta against the king. Some even believe that Henry was involved in his father's death and the executions of his siblings, as he stood to inherit the throne rather than his brother Gregory. Physical appearance At birth, Gregory was small, with spindly limbs and small, watery eyes. He was weak and sickly for the first few years of his life, and slow to grow. Although not in his youth, as an adult he was as tall as his father, yet slender and weedy at the same time. His fingers were long and slim. He wore a silky beard and a mustache. A charming man, young girls doted on him. Gregory dressed in the finest silks, samites, and velvets. He wore his father's crown. Personality & traits Gregory was a kindhearted, courteous, charming, and soft-spoken man, who wished to be loved by everyone and always sought to please. This made him indecisive, as he would dither and hesitate over his decisions, fearing to disappoint someone. He made friends easily, but he also trusted everyone and allowed himself to be easily influenced. He was a dreamer and delighted in music and dance, so much so that he became the patron of singers and mummers. He was a good singer himself, and had a strong, sweet voice. A diligent student who did not lack for courage, Gregory was an adequate fighter. However, he was not a warrior, and lacked his father's strength. Training for battle eventually lost all appeal to him. Instead, he preferred the companionship of priests and scholars, and dabbled in alchemy, astronomy, and astrology. Gregory was a clever man, though he could not be considered bookish. He loved to ride, and owned several horses. Etymology Gregory is the English form of the Latin "Gregorius", which was derived from the late Greek name "Gregorios", derived from "gregoros", meaning "watchful, alert". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Family of Cartham Category:Kings Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Assassinated Individuals Category:2nd century births Category:3rd century deaths Category:Widowed Individuals